yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels cards
This is an INCOMPLETE list of all the cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels. Monsters Normal Monsters * Archfiend Soldier * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Charcoal Inpachi * Dark Magician * D.D. Trainer * Divine Dragon Ragnarok * Dunames Dark Witch * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Neos * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Frostosaurus * Giga Gagagigo * Insect Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Mad Dog of Darkness * Mechanicalchaser * Neo Bug * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Summoned Skull * Vorse Raider Effect Monsters * Abyss Soldier * Abyssal Kingshark * Airknight Parshath * Alector, Sovereign of Birds (Named as Divine Fowl King Alector) * Alien Ammonite * Alien Dog * Alien Grey * Alien Hypno * Alien Kid * Alien Overlord * Alien Telepath * Alien Warrior * Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 * Ancient Crimson Ape * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Angel 07 * Anteatereatingant * Apprentice Magician * Aqua Spirit * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Armageddon Knight * Armed Dragon LV3 * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Samurai - Ben Kei * Armored Axon Kicker * Asura Priest * Athena * Axe Dragonute * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Barrel Dragon * Batteryman AA * Batteryman Charger * Batteryman D * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Batteryman Micro-Cell * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Beast King Barbaros * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Berserk Gorilla * Birdface * Black Ptera * Black Salvo * Black Stego * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Bora the Spear * Blackwing - Elphin the Raven * Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield * Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Blast Sphere * Blizzard Dragon * Blowback Dragon * Botanical Lion * Bountiful Artemis * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Card Trooper * Catapult Turtle * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Chaos Necromancer * Chiron the Mage * Command Knight * Copy Plant * Copycat * Counselor Lily * Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Seer * Cyber Archfiend * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Valley * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Dancing Fairy * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Crusader * Dark Dust Spirit * Dark Grepher * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Resonator * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Simorgh * Dark Valkyria * Dark Verger * Dark Voltanis * Darklord Zerato * Debris Dragon * Decoy Dragon * Defender, the Magical Knight * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Des Koala * Des Lacooda * Des Wombat * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Destiny Hero - Defender * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destructotron * Dimension Fortress Weapon * Dimensional Alchemist * Disenchanter * Divine Fowl King Alector * Don Zaloog * Doomcaliber Knight * Doomsday Horror * Drillroid * Dupe Frog * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Ebon Magician Curran * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Elemental Hero Heat * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Neos Alius * Elemental Hero Ocean * Elemental Hero Prisma * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Voltic * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Woodsman * Emissary from Pandemonium * Emperor Sem * Endymion, the Master Magician * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Enraged Battle Ox * Evil Dragon Ananta * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Evil Thorn * Exarion Universe * Exiled Force * Exodia the Forbidden One * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Exploder Dragon * Fire Princess * Fire Trooper * Fishborg Blaster * Flame Ruler * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Fog King * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Frequency Magician * Gadget Arms * Giant Orc * Giant Rat * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Golem Sentry * Grave Squirmer * Great Maju Garzett * Green Gadget * Grinder Golem * Guardian of Order * Hecatrice * Hyper Synchron * Inaba White Rabbit * Infernity Destroyer * Infernity Dwarf * Jinzo * Junk Synchron * kaibaman * Kasha * Kelbek * King of the Swamp * King Pyron * King Tiger Wanghu * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Ice * Krebons * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Kuribon * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Montage Dragon * Lifeforce Harmonizer * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Marauding Captain * Mask of Darkness * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Mind Protector * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Remoten * Mystic Tomato * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Obelisk the Tormentor * Outstanding Dog Marron * Overdrive Teleporter * Oyster Meister * Plaguespreader Zombie * Puppet Master * Psychic Commander * Rainbow Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Red-Eyes Wyvern * Red Gadget * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Shiny Black "C" * Skilled Dark Magician * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Snipe Hunter * Solar Flare Dragon * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Spear Cretin * Spirit of the Six Samurai * Splendid Venus * Snowman Eater * Summoner Monk * Sunlight Unicorn * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Swarm of Locusts * Swarm of Scarabs * Steamroid * Submarineroid * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Twin-Sword Marauder * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Violet Witch * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Hammerer * Volcanic Scattershot * Whirlwind Prodigy * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Ritual Monsters * Dark Master - Zorc * Demise, King of Armageddon * Magician of Black Chaos * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Reshef the Dark Being Fusion Monsters * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Darkfire Dragon * Destiny End Dragoon * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Darkbright * Elemental Hero Divine Neos * Elemental Hero Gaia * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Elemental Hero Plasma Vice * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Terra Firma * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Evil Hero Dark Gaia * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Evil Hero Malicious Fiend * Evil Hero Wild Cyclone * Five-Headed Dragon * Gatling Dragon * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Kamionwizard * King Dragun * Musician King * Reaper on the Nightmare * Zombie Warrior Synchro Monsters * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Arcanite Magician * Armory Arm * Avenging Knight Parshath * Black Rose Dragon * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master * Colossal Fighter * Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar * Dark Strike Fighter * Doomkaiser Dragon * Exploder Dragonwing * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Iron Chain Dragon * Junk Warrior * Magical Android * Nitro Warrior * Power Tool Dragon * Psychic Lifetrancer * Queen of Thorns * Red Dragon Archfiend * Revived King Ha Des * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Stardust Dragon * Tempest Magician * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Trident Dragion * Turbo Warrior Spell Cards * "A" Cell Breeding Device * "A" Cell Incubator * "A" Cell Scatter Burst * A Legendary Ocean * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Advanced Ritual Art * Against the Wind * Allure of Darkness * Amulet of Ambition * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Ancient Forest * Ancient Leaf * Ancient Rules * Armed Changer * Axe of Despair * Battery Charger * Battle Tuned * Big Bang Shot * Big Evolution Pill * Big Wave Small Wave * Black Garden * Black Whirlwind * Blaze Accelerator * Book of Eclipse * Book of Life * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Brain Control * Brain Research Lab * Burden of the Mighty * Call of the Mummy * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Celestial Transformation * Chain Energy * Chain Summoning * Charge of the Light Brigade * Code A Ancient Ruins * Cold Wave * Contract with the Abyss * Contract with the Dark Master * Creature Seizure * Creature Swap * Crystal Abundance * Crystal Beacon * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Promise * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Calling * Dark Core * Dark Eruption * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dark Fusion * Dark Room of Nightmare * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * De-Fusion * De-Synchro * Degenerate Circuit * Destiny Draw * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade * Double Tool C&D * Dragged Down into the Grave * Dragon's Mirror * E - Emergency Call * Emergency Provisions * Emergency Teleport * End of the World * Enemy Controller * Giant Trunade * Gold Sarcophagus * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Monster Reborn * Nightmare's Steelcage * Toon World * Tremendous Fire * Wave-Motion Cannon Trap Cards *A Hero Emerges *Accumulated Fortune *All-Out Attacks *Anti-Spell Fragrance *Attack of the Cornered Rat *Backs to the Wall *Bad Reaction to Simochi *Barrel Behind the Door *Battle Teleportation *Beast Soul Swap *Beckoning Light *Begone, Knave! *Birthright *Black Horn of Heaven *Bottomless Trap Hole *By Order of the Emperor *Ceasefire *Chain Strike *Cloak and Dagger *Common Charity *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Crush Card Virus *Cry Havoc! *Crystal Pair *Crystal Raigeki *Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell *D.D. Dynamite *Damage Condenser *Dark Bribe *Dark Deal *Deck Devastation Virus *Defense Draw *Delta Crow - Anti Reverse *Dimension Wall *Dimensional Prison *Discord *Divine Wrath *DNA Surgery *DNA Transplant *Double-Edged Sword Technique *Dragon's Rage *Draining Shield *Drastic Drop Off *Dust Tornado *Ebon Arrow *Eradicator Epidemic Virus *Escape from the Dark Dimension *Fairy Box *Good Goblin Housekeeping *Hysteric Party *Jar of Greed *Judgement of Thunder *Justi-Break *Legacy of Yata-Garasu *Macro Cosmos *Magic Cylinder *Magic Jammer *Metal Reflect Slime *Mirror Force *Negate Attack *Ominous Fortunetelling *Ordeal of a Traveler *Overdoom Line *Psychic Overload *Psychic Trigger *Sakuretsu Armor *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Seven Tools of the Bandit *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Wishes *Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi *The Forces of Darkness *The Transmigration Prophecy *Torrential Tribute *Trap Dustshoot *Urgent Tuning *Wall of Revealing Light *Wall of Thorns